Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a chip bonding apparatus and a chip bonding method.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting display device is a type of self-luminous display device, and has been recognized as a next-generation display device since it has certain advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and high response speed.
An organic light emitting display device may include a display panel displaying an image. The display panel may include organic light emitting elements, a driving circuit unit for driving the organic light emitting elements, an integrated circuit chip for transferring signals to the driving circuit, and a flexible printed circuit board for transferring the signals to an integrated circuit chip.
Typically, the integrated circuit chip and the flexible printed circuit board are electrically connected to metal wires that are arranged on a pad portion of a substrate included in the display panel through an anisotropic conductive film that includes conductive balls. A thin insulator surrounds the conductive ball in the anisotropic conductive film. The anisotropic conductive film is arranged between the integrated circuit chip and the pad portion and between the flexible printed circuit board and the substrate. The thin insulator may be broken by a thermo-compression process using a bonding head as the integrated circuit chip and the flexible printed circuit board are connected to the metal wires arranged on the pad portion of the substrate through the conductive ball.
However, since the temperature of the bonding head is high during the thermo-compression process, flexural deformation may occur on the integrated circuit chip that is pressed by the bonding head due to the high-temperature heat. Such flexural deformation of the integrated circuit chip may cause bumps that are arranged below the integrated circuit chip to come in partial contact with the anisotropic conductive film. In this case, reliability for the electrical connection between the integrated circuit chip and the metal wires arranged on the pad portion of the substrate through the anisotropic conductive film may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.